


My Temptation

by Likemycoffee



Series: My Temptations [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, F/M, Infidelity, Jesse and Junior are at school together, Jesse is 16, M/M, Underage Sex, Walt works for Grey Matter, walt seducing Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Walter White seduces his son's 16 year old best friend, Jesse Pinkman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Temptation

The two boys are sitting playing video games when Walt unlocks the front door and let's himself into the house. He's surprised to see them there but he doesn't show it; doesn't give anything away. 

'Hi guys,' he says with a smile, placing his briefcase down on the floor beside the front door. 

Junior turns his head briefly to the side and says 'hey Dad.'

Beside him, the other boy also pulls his eyes away from the screen for a second. 'Hey Mr White.'

'Uh - where's your Mom?' Walt asks Junior. 

'Kitchen,' Junior replies, his full concentration now back on the screen where he's playing some kind of racing game with his friend. 

Walt ruffles Junior's hair lightly as he makes his way towards the kitchen. Skyler is there, bending over putting something into the oven. Walt feels a faint pang of lust as he watches her ass presented to him there but he makes no move to act on it - not with his son and his friend so close by. Time enough for that later. 

'Hi honey,' he kisses her cheek as she stands up and turns around to face him. 

'Hi,' she smiles. 'Lasagne for dinner. How was work?'

'Fine,' Walt vaguely replies. He's been in meetings all day and he hates that side of his job. He's much happier being hands on, working in the lab but those days are becoming pretty rare. Walt isn't entirely sure how he feels about that. 

'I take it he's no longer grounded?' Walt says by way of changing the subject, gesturing towards the blonde boy in the living room. 

'Apparently,' Skyler replies. 'I did call his aunt to check.'

'Is he staying for dinner?'

'You don't mind do you?' Skyler replies. 'Junior asked and I didn't want to disappoint him.'

Walt shakes his head as he starts to brew some coffee. 

'I feel kind of sorry for him,' Skyler continues. 'I can't imagine what his parents are thinking. Can you imagine sending Junior away to live with Marie and Hank?' 

'No,' Walt shakes his head. 

'Poor kid.'

'Hmm.'

Walt moves around the kitchen, busying himself with the coffee and once it is brewed to his satisfaction he carries a large mug back into the living room. The two boys are paying him no attention at all as he takes a seat in his armchair and watches his son and his friend. 

Jesse and Junior's race appears to be nearing its climax as the cars on screen both speed towards the finish line Jesse is slightly ahead. 'Yeah bitch!' Jesse jumps up in excitement as he crosses the line first. He then immediately pulls up short and turns toward his best friend's father. 'Sorry, Mr White.'

'Language Jesse,' Walt chides but he smiles affectionately at Jesse's obvious excitement at having won. 

'N-no way,' Junior protests. 'We need a - a rematch.'

'Told you you should use the Porsche yo.' Jesse says to Junior as he collapses beside him on the sofa once again. 

Walt picks up the newspaper and pretends to read it while continuing to observe Junior and Jesse out of the corner of his eye. They have been friends for the last couple of years, ever since Jesse moved into Junior's class at Wynne. They're practically inseparable now. Jesse comes to Junior's house after school sometimes and they do homework together and then play video games. 

Walt is pleased that Junior has found Jesse. His son struggled with making friends in the past. Kids can be cruel and Junior's disability immediately marks him out as different. He can't join any of the sports teams which was another disadvantage in the popularity contest of high school. Walt and Skyler often worried that Junior might suffer as a result. 

Jesse doesn't seem to care about any of that stuff though. The teacher's random seating plan had thrown the boys together and they'd found a shared love of video games; music and TV shows that meant they'd had no other choice than to become friends.

\---

The four sit at the dinner table and eat the lasagne which Skyler so lovingly prepared. Jesse finishes his in record time and takes Skyler up on her offer of second helpings. Walt wonders how Jesse remains so skinny with an appetite like that, but then, he supposes Jesse probably doesn't always get fed this well with his home situation being what it is. And there's no doubt that the kid just burns energy. He's never still. He's always bouncing his leg or tapping his hands or talking a mile a minute. Walt wonders briefly what a still; silent Jesse Pinkman would look like. He'd probably still manage to captivate the entire room. 

The boys do the dishes and then Skyler decides that it's time for Jesse to go home. Junior has to do his physical therapy exercises and she needs to supervise him. Walt offers to drive Jesse home. 

\---

Walt drives in silence until he's turned left out of his road and is far enough away from the prying eyes of his neighbours to relax a little. His right hand makes its way to Jesse's thigh and he rubs it absentmindedly with his thumb. 

'You ok kid?'

Jesse turns to him with a shy, almost nervous expression on his face. 'Yeah I'm ok. I'm - I'm sorry I got grounded yo.'

Walt suppresses a smile at the quiet tone of Jesse's voice. He's missed him. Fuck he's missed him. This week has been far too long. 

'It's ok,' Walt replies. 

'I wanted to call you but my aunt - she like - took my phone.'

'I thought as much,' Walt says as he steers the car onto the highway. 'So you want to tell me what happened?'

Walt knows the basic details from Junior. Jesse got into a fight at school and his aunt had been called in to see the principle. Jesse has been grounded for a week. 

'It was just this fucking dick in English class yo. He was running his mouth so I had to shut him up.'

'You know violence never solved anything, Jesse.'

Jesse lets out the frustrated sigh of the petulant teenager he is and rubs a hand over his face. 'He fucking deserved it though.'

'And you end up grounded with no phone... and we don't get to see each other.'

Jesse looks down at his lap and tentatively, places his hand over Walt's where it still rests on his thigh. 'I'm sorry Mr White ' he says softly. 

Walt gives his hand a squeeze. 'It's ok Jesse. I just missed you.'

A smile graces Jesse's lips. It makes Walt feel warm inside. 

'I missed you too.'

Walt turns off the main road and drives a little way out to a small parking area near a children's playground which is deserted at this time of night. Walt has hardly pulled on the parking brake before Jesse is in his lap, straddling his thighs. 

Walt cups Jesse's face and brings their lips together before dropping one hand and stroking across Jesse's hip, toying with the hem of Jesse's tshirt. 

Jesse's hands are on Walt's chest, curious, inexperienced fingers stroking lightly over Walt's shirt. Jesse is hard. Walt can feel his erection against his stomach but Jesse is unsure of how to ask for what he wants. He's still so fucking innocent. It turns Walt on like nothing else. 

'God Jesse ' Walt breathes as they break their kiss. 'You have no idea how sexy you are. How much I want you.'

'Mr White...' Jesse gasps as Walt moves to kiss Jesse's neck. 'Mr White...'

Jesse's breathy little cries go straight to Walt's cock and he wants more. He wants everything. He wants to be buried inside Jesse, feeling that tight, virginal ass around him ... But Jesse's not ready for that yet and as much as Walt wants to fuck him and although he can't deny that having this much power over Jesse is incredibly fucking erotic... knowing he could break him; could probably destroy him if he was so inclined, Walt does actually want Jesse to enjoy their time together. He wants Jesse to come to him as a willing lover and to experience that pleasure more than once. So he must go carefully and not take more than Jesse is ready to give. 

Walt kisses Jesse's lips again, sliding their tongues together and feeling Jesse press more tightly against him. One of Walt's hands is carding through Jesse's hair and the other slides underneath his t-shirt. 

'Can I make you feel good?' Walt asks. 

Jesse blushes and Walt thinks it's so sexy how shy Jesse gets when they're together like this. Part of him knows he will be sorry when Jesse's innocence is gone for good. 

The slight nod of Jesse's head is all the permission Walt needs. He unzips Jesse's pants and reaches inside for his hot, hard cock. Jesse is breathing hard now, his hands still resting on Walt's chest. 

'You're so sexy, Jesse.' Walt says softly as he strokes Jesse's cock, teasing the head, deliberately keeping his touch light. 'I couldn't take my eyes off you tonight. I could hardly keep my hands off you.'

'Mmmm...' Jesse breathes. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. 

'Look at me Jesse,' Walt tells him. 'Let me see those beautiful eyes.' 

Jesse complies and meets Walt's gaze as Walt begins to stroke him more firmly. Jesse's hands are caressing Walt's nipples through his shirt. Walt wants to tell him to unfasten the buttons and explore but they don't have much time and Walt needs to see Jesse come. He's gone without any contact at all with his young lover for days. He needs this now. 

'Mr White ... I'm close...'

Walt is pretty close to coming in his pants like a teenager himself when Jesse reaches his climax. His body tenses and he lets out a low groan of pleasure as he comes over Walt's hand. Walt licks Jesse's come from his fingers and Jesse collapses against him, Walt strokes his back and kisses his neck.

'Good boy Jesse. You're such a good boy.' 

Walt's own erection is straining in his pants, aching for release. 

'I need to come Jesse,' Walt whispers. 'Can you... Do you want to watch me? Like before?'

Jesse nods and Walt quickly unzips his pants and takes out his cock. Walt is on the third stroke when Jesse asks, so quiet Walt wouldn't have heard him if he'd been further away, 'can I touch it?'

'Oh fuck,' Walt criesout. 'Yes. Jesse yes.'

Jesse wraps a hand around Walt's cock and starts to rub up and down. It's clear that Jesse isn't used to doing this on anyone other than himself. He's inexperienced, lacks finesse, but it's Jesse. It's his son's sixteen year old best friend who is stroking his cock and that fact alone makes it the hottest, most erotic moment of Walt's life and Jesse only has to stroke him four, maybe five times before Walt is coming, his face buried in Jesse's neck, breathing his scent. 

When it's over, Walt holds Jesse close. He cradles his head in his hands and kisses him softly, whispering endearments. 'So beautiful Jesse,' Walt tells him. 'My good boy.'

Jesse melts against him and kisses him passionately. 'Mr White that was awesome.'

Walt smiles and kisses Jesse again. 

'We should clean up. I need to get you home.'

'Yeah I guess,' Jesse replies a little sadly but he clambers back into the passenger seat and wipes the come from his hands using a wet wipe from a pack that Walt produced from somewhere and straightened his clothes. 

Walt watches the emotions play across Jesse's face as he cleans himself up. He is trying to appear cool and collected but Walt can sense the unease within the younger man. 

'Are you feeling ok?' he asks.

'Yeah,' Jesse replies. 

Walt takes his hand and squeezes it. 'I love making you feel good Jesse. And you made me feel really good too. Thank you.' 

There it is again, that sexy blush on Jesse's cheeks. Walt smiles. 'I've got a present for you.'

Jesse's eyes light up with excitement and for a second Walt is reminded of just how young his lover really is. It doesn't make him feel guilty, even though it probably should. 

'Really?'

Walt reaches into to glove box and pulls out a cell phone and charger. He hands both to Jesse. 

'Oh my God Mr White,' Jesse exclaims. 

'I've put some credit on it for you. I thought - just in case your aunt confiscates your real phone again you can still call me.'

'This is so awesome.'

'It goes without saying - keep it hidden,' Walt tells him. 

'I'm not stupid yo,' Jesse replies defensively. 

'I know you aren't stupid Jesse,' Walt says. 'Just be careful with it.'

Jesse puts the phone and the charger into his school bag and then leans in to give Walt a kiss and hug. 'Thanks Mr White.'

\---

Walt drops Jesse off at his aunt's house and waits until he sees him safely inside before heading back to his own house. He is in the bathroom getting ready for bed later that night when he feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He smiles when he sees a message from the number saved as JP2: Thanks for an awesome day Mr White.

Walt immediately texts back: my pleasure. Sleep well beautiful.

When he gets into bed beside Skyler that night he kisses her and thinks of Jesse and when he makes love to her, he takes her from behind and thinks of his young lover and the way he yields so willingly to Walt's desires; he imagines the noises Jesse will make when Walt eventually takes him like this; takes his virginity. When Walt comes, he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from calling Jesse's name. 

If Skyler notices anything different in their lovemaking that night she gives no sign. She cuddles up to Walt like always and they fall asleep like that, with her head on his chest. 

Across town, in his single bed with the sound of his aunt snoring in the next room, Jesse Pinkman masturbates thinking of Mr White, his best friend's Dad and he buries his face in his pillow when he comes. Jesse is exhausted and sleep comes quickly. If he dreams, he doesn't remember.


End file.
